SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Fusion Reborn-Noah 10: Matrix Unleashed - Dimensional Distress
Dimensional Distress is the crossover that between S-Series Fusion Reborn (Reboot soon) and Matrix Unleashed. Plot Noah is riding on his bike, chasing some guy. Noah: Come back heeeeere! Noah jumped off his bike and transformed. Noah: Spidermonkey! Noah trapped some guy in webs. Noah: That was easy. Suddenly, there was a bright white flash. We see a portal, and a creature that looks like a Lucubra comes out. Creature: RAWR. Noah: A red Lucubra? COOL! Noah transformed. Noah: Four Arms! Noah charged at the creature, but it dodged and shoots lightning at Noah. Noah: AHH! ....Crap, the Matrix's acting up. Suddenly, Noah transformed to Clockwork. Noah: YAY! Noah shoots time rays, but the creature skin turned to diamonds!!!11111111111 Noah: IMPOSSIBRU! The creature scratched Noah across the chest with some claws. Noah: AH THAT FUDGING HURT! Noah transformed into Upgrade. He shot lasers at him, but they didn't have any effect. Noah: What is this thing made of!? The creature sonic screamed at Noah. Noah reverted back. Noah: I can't beat it alone.....I need help! Noah transformed into Clockwork and opened a portal into it. It was Ben's universe! Ben is eating nuggets when he sees the portal and spills them. Ben (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Fusion Reborn): STUPID VILLAIN SPILLED MAH NUGGETS. GRRRRRRRRRRRRRR. Said then, he rathered Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 Plug-in Aegis X15 (Shoutmon X5S) late arrive, Ben transformed. Rath (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Fusion Reborn): RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATH! Ben grabbed Noah and the creature with his hands. Rath (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Fusion Reborn): LEMME TELL YOU SOMETHING SOME WEIRD YELLOW GUY AND THAT THING FROM UA RIP-OFF, NO ONE SPILLS RATH'S NUGGET OR ELSE- Suddenly, the creature shoots fire at Ben's face. Ben let go the two. Rath (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Fusion Reborn): AHHHH! HOT HOT HOT! Noah: DUDE IT'S ME- Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 Plug-in Aegis X15 (fused with Frostval Past causing shout speak, SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Fusion Reborn): SHUT UP! Noah changed back. Noah: SERIOUSLY DUDE, REMEMBER ME!? The guy that helped you kill Eon and gave you those new aliens!? Rath (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Fusion Reborn): Still....DON'T SPILL MAH NUGGETS! The creature froze Ben. Ben broke out as Heatblast. Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 Plug-in Aegis X15 (fused with Frostval Past, SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Fusion Reborn): DON'T EVEN TRY MAN! 2 seconds later.... Ben was lying on the ground in his normal form with burn marks, he defuses into Frostval Past were disappeared. Noah: Told ya. Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 Plug-in Aegis X15 (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Fusion Reborn): What now? Noah: Overkill? Ben (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Fusion Reborn): IT'S CHAMALIEN, IDIOT! Noah: Shuddup. Ben (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Fusion Reborn): Hmm....maybe Way Big can! Ben transformed to Way Big. But the creature grows, too. BIGGER THAN WAY BIG. Way Big (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Fusion Reborn): N-N-NOOOOOOOOOOOO! IT'S IMPO- The creature hits Ben with his tail. Ben was sent flying and landed on Burger King. But X5S faceplamed. Way Big (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Fusion Reborn): YAY! ALL HAIL MCDO- The creature hits Ben, again. Now Ben landed on McDonalds. Way Big (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Fusion Reborn): NOOOOOOOOOO Noah: NOT MCDONALD'S!!! Noah transformed. Noah: Ultimate Rath! Noah sonic roared at the creature, but he sonic roared back and sent Noah flying. Noah got up and ran to the creature and punched it. But fuse into X7 Superior Mode. Noah: LIKE THAT STUPID CREATURE THING!? But the creature kicked Noah away. He crashed onto Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 Plug-in Aegis X17 Superior Mode and Ben detransformed. Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 Plug-in Aegis X17 Superior Mode (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Fusion Reborn): This is getting us nowhere. Noah: So what now? Ben (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Fusion Reborn): Let's call Finn & Jake! Adventure Time theme song plays. Noah: Heck no, man. The creature shrinks to its normal size. From his head comes out a crystal. The crystal glows and the sky color is now dark-ish. Ben (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Fusion Reborn): O_O Noah: OH NOES! The crystal shot out a horrible wave of energy and destroyed all of Ben's city! Something is wrong that Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 Plug-in Aegis X17 Superior Mode is no effective active of Plug-in Aegis, what is Soul-Ally. Ben (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Fusion Reborn): ....Noah.... Noah: Yes Ben? Ben (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Fusion Reborn): WHY DID YOU BRING THAT FUDGING THING HERE!? I DON'T HAVE A HOUSE NOW! Noah:.....Want some ketchup? Ben (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Fusion Reborn): How would that help us? Noah: I dunno, I like ketchup. Ben (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Fusion Reborn): And I thought you were the guy with a Galvan's intelligence. The creature charged at the two. Ben holds DigiMemory WarGreymon sticks into any X-Loader, and Noah transformed. Ben (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Fusion Reborn): DigiMemory, activate! The screen appears. Ben (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Fusion Reborn): Revolt Terra Force! Then he appears are WarGreymon is a spirits, then he Alza 1.5. Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza 1.5 Plug-in Hybrid (assisted DigiMemory, SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Fusion Reborn): Terra Force! Then, he fires it with Terra Force ball at creature, no effect. Ben (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Fusion Reborn): Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza 1.5 Plug-in Hybrid has stopped working and it was hang! The creature grows big, stomped on WarGreymon, and throws him at Noah. Ben (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Fusion Reborn): WHAT THE? I'm inside a slinky! The creature's eye glows red, and from the ground, comes a lot of zombies! Then, WarGreymon disappears. Ben (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Fusion Reborn): Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza 1.5 Plug-in Hybrid is turned black! DUDE HOLY CRAP LOOK! Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 Plug-in Aegis X17 Superior Mode pointed at the army of zombies headed their way. Noah: That's.....bad. Noah sprung Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 Plug-in Aegis X17 Superior Mode out of him. Noah bounced over to the zombies and jumped them. He sprung at them and knocked a bunch down. But one caught him from behind and another one got him in the front and they stretched him until BOING! Noah turned back. Noah: OWWWWWWWWW! But he changes to X5S. Ben is surrounded by zombies. Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 Plug-in Aegis X15 (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Fusion Reborn): ... Ben (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Fusion Reborn): Umm....Noah.....(shoots lasers at zombies) A little help here? Ben's hand turned to what-look-like the Smackhands and punched the zombies. Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 Plug-in Aegis X15 (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Fusion Reborn): EPIC GEN REX RIPOFF Ben (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Fusion Reborn): YOU TRY FIGHTING OFF AN ARMY OF ZOMBIES BY YOURSELF! Noah: OK, move. Noah transformed into XLR8 and sped through the zombies and knocked them all down. Noah: I am epic. Ben (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Fusion Reborn): Fudge you. But then, a zombie grabbed Noah by his tail and threw him into the ground. Noah: Ben! A little help! Ben (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Fusion Reborn): I thought you could handle it by yourself? Noah: You are NOT gonna be that guy right now! Ben (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Fusion Reborn): Fine. Ben's hand becomes a huge sword (like the BFS) and slice the zombie's head off. Noah: AGAIN, EPIC GEN- The creature appeared above Noah, and landed on him. Then it farted. Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 Plug-in Aegis X15 (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Fusion Reborn): Alza Accident! (then charged up) When the creature got up, Noah was on the ground....fainted. Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 Plug-in Aegis X15 (temporarily via Perodua Alza Accident, encured with Soul-Ally, SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Fusion Reborn): Epic Fart ripoff. Ben transformed into Fart and floated around the creature farting. There was a giant stink cloud. Fart (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Fusion Reborn): Take THAT! But the creature sonic roared at Brian and sent him flying. Brian flew back near the creature's butt. The two farted at the same time, and there was a huge stinky cloud. Noah: Ugh...*faints, again* Fart (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Fusion Reborn): ... Then, the creature did slightly more than fart this time.... Fart (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Fusion Reborn): EW! Ben reverted back and fainted. Noah got up and immediately transformed. Noah: Zim! Ben got up and immediately transformed, a new alien, Stick Man. Stick Man (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Fusion Reborn): Stick Man! I was going for Yinyang, but whatever. Ben duplicated. Stick Man (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Fusion Reborn): ATTTACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Noah made a shield around himself and started smashing into the creature like Cannonbolt. Noah: TAKE THIS! Ben and his clones each tackled the creature, but he created a huge fire field that sent Noah and Ben flying back. Stick Man (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Fusion Reborn): (holds X-Loader) Beelzemon, reload! Then, reload into any Saga 1.3 SV. Neo-Evolved Proton Saga 1.3 SV Plug-in Hybrid (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Fusion Reborn): I am Beelzemon! Noah: Ditto. Wait...that's a great idea! *Transforms* Ultimate Ditto! Noah cloned himself and got swords out. Neo-Evolved Proton Saga 1.3 SV Plug-in Hybrid (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Fusion Reborn): Epic Stick Man rip off! Noah: Shut up, Saga SV! Ben summoned a sword, and charged at the creature. Noah and Ben stabbed it multiple times. Stick Man (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Fusion Reborn): NO EFFECT!? GRRRRR The Creature roared and Noah and Ben reverted back. The creature then opened a portal and teleported. Ben (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Fusion Reborn): Did we....win? Noah: No....not even close.....We have to go! Noah ran offscreen. Three followed. Ben (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Fusion Reborn): OMG! It's that dimension with floating baby heads from PnF: Across the Second Dimension! Noah: CRAP THAT MOVIE WAS EPIC Ben (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Fusion Reborn): IKR Both of them jumped into a portal and teleported. Noah: I have no idea where we are. Ben (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Fusion Reborn): AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! I'm dying! Noah: What's wrong? Ben (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Fusion Reborn): We're in.... EPIC ZOOM OUT. Ben (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Fusion Reborn): THE MLP WORLD! NOOOOOOO! Noah: -_- Come on. Both jumped into another portal. Ben (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Fusion Reborn): There he is! ...Wait where are we? The creature shoots fire at the two. But he Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 Plug-in Aegis X14 (that Shoutmon X4K) dashed him and blocked it. Ben (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Fusion Reborn): Seriously. Where are we? The creature duplicated into 8 clones. Noah: Oh.....son of a taco! Ben (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Fusion Reborn): WHAT? He can duplicate? Dang it. Ben transformed to Echo Echo, duplicated, and Wall of Sound-ed the creature. Noah: No effect...duh, he can sonic scream too. And the creature did just that. Noah: OK, big guy, you had your fun! How about some....*Transforms* Smallarge! Noah grew and kicked the creature, but it shot water and flooded Noah away. Echo Echo (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Fusion Reborn): Weak. Ben transformed into Lodestar. He magnetized some metal and throws it at the creature. Still no effect. Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 Plug-in Aegis X14 (temporarily via Perodua Alza Accident, encured with Soul-Ally, SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Fusion Reborn): SRSLY HOW ARE WE GOING TO DEFEAT THIS!!!!???? Noah: No idea! Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 Plug-in Aegis X14 (temporarily via Perodua Alza Accident, encured with Soul-Ally, SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Fusion Reborn): THIS SUCKS. Noah: I have one more thing I want to try. Noah walked up and transformed. Noah: Alucard! Noah shot X-Beams at the creature and it looked like the creature was at least feeling the blasts. Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 Plug-in Aegis X14 (temporarily via Perodua Alza Accident, encured with Soul-Ally, SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Fusion Reborn): A vampire. Sheesh. Noah: Perodua Alza, shut up! The creature summoned more zombies. Ben (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Fusion Reborn): AHH! OH GOD. My Omnitrix is timed out! Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 Plug-in Aegis X14 (temporarily via Perodua Alza Accident, encured with Soul-Ally, SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Fusion Reborn): Good for you. When he Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 Plug-in Aegis X14 floated to all the zombies and attacks with "Burning Star Crusher" to the zombies. They all fell. Noah: I almost forgot how powerful this guy was! Why don't I use him often again? Then, the creature shot Ben. Ben fell at a wall and got a bloody nose. Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 Plug-in Aegis X14 (temporarily via Perodua Alza Accident, encured with Soul-Ally, SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Fusion Reborn): (but suffers a strange phenomenon up) Not again! Noah's eyes turned red. Noah: Blood.... Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 Plug-in Aegis X14 (temporarily via Perodua Alza Accident, encured with Soul-Ally, SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Fusion Reborn): (still a strange phenomenon) Whaaa? Oh...crap... Noah chased Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 Plug-in Aegis X14, but that Shoutmon X4K runs away. Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 Plug-in Aegis X14 (temporarily via Perodua Alza Accident, encured with Soul-Ally, SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Fusion Reborn): (still a strange phenomenon) HOLY CRAP NOAH STOP IT DX Noah: BLOOOOOOD But he then pointed Star Sword at Noah's trix symbol. He reverted back. Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 Plug-in Aegis X14 (temporarily via Perodua Alza Accident, encured with Soul-Ally, SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Fusion Reborn): Phew. Noah:....BLOOD! Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 Plug-in Aegis X14 (temporarily via Perodua Alza Accident, encured with Soul-Ally, SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Fusion Reborn): Shut up! But also changed into X4S. While the four where mindlessly bantering, the creature blasted fire at them. Noah and Ben (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Fusion Reborn): AAAAAAAAAAAH IT BURNS The creature then stuck the crystal up from his head and created another explosion. Noah: That's the second time he's done that! Ben (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Fusion Reborn): .....Weird. Wait a minute, what about destroying the crystal? Noah: Good idea. Let's go! When Ben holds his DigiMemory Lilamon and sticks into any X-Loader. Ben (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Fusion Reborn): DigiMemory, activate! Then screens appears. Ben (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Fusion Reborn): Revolt Lila Shower! Then he appears are Lilamon is a spirits, there was called is Viva 1.0 EZi. Noah transforms into XLR8 and Ben transforms into Fasttrack. Neo-Evolved Perodua Viva 1.0 EZi Plug-in Hybrid (assisted DigiMemory, SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Fusion Reborn): (screams) They run super fast at the crystal, but the horrible wave knocked them out with his Lila Shower. The creature opened another portal and jumped in. Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 Plug-in Aegis X14 (temporarily via Perodua Alza Accident, encured with Soul-Ally, SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Fusion Reborn): Fudge. Noah: Let's follow! Both followed the creature. This time they were in the Land of Ooo. Noah:....Um....I don't even want to wrap my head around this one. Ben was in the background eating Peppermint Butler. Both (still eating Peppermint Butler) went into another portal. They were back in Noah's world. Noah: This is it. Ben (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Fusion Reborn): What is it? Then, Ben got flooded away by some water. Ben (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Fusion Reborn): HELP! He changed into X7, and grabbed Ben. The creature jumped down in front of them. Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 Plug-in Aegis X17 (temporarily via Perodua Alza Accident, cured with Soul-Ally, SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Fusion Reborn): NUUU PEPPERMINT BUTLER RAN AWAY Noah: -_- Ben (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Fusion Reborn): Oh yeah, um...(transform) Gooooooop! Ben wrapped around the creature's legs. Goop (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Fusion Reborn): Ooooh yeah! Can't move now, huh?! (awesome close up like in Primus) U MAD? The creature made the head crystal create another blast that blasted Ben away, but X7 dodged. Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 Plug-in Aegis X17 (temporarily via Perodua Alza Accident, cured with Soul-Ally, SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Fusion Reborn): Nothing works! CREATURE! Y U NO DIE? Noah: Let me try! Noah opened his chest and shot a Corrodium Blast from it. The creature wasn't effected. The creature shot fire at Noah. Noah: AHH AHH AHH IT BURNS! The creature opened another portal. Both followed. Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 Plug-in Aegis X17 (temporarily via Perodua Alza Accident, cured with Soul-Ally, SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Fusion Reborn): AHHH! NOT AGAIN!!!! Noah: Whut Goop (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Fusion Reborn): MLP WORLD! NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU Ben goes to a corner while covering his eyes. Noah transformed to Echo Echo and duplicated. Each clones jumped on it. The creature made a head crystal again, destroying Ponyville (or whatever it's called) and knocking out Noah. Goop (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Fusion Reborn): YAY! (timed out) Oh man! Then, he made another blast knocking out Ben, and sends X7 he changed into X5S and Beelzemon away. They woke up in some really dark place. Noah: Where are we? They were chained to a wall and their Trixes were on a table far away from them. Neo-Evolved Proton Saga 1.3 SV Plug-in Hybrid (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Fusion Reborn): We're screwed. Then, the creature walked in. He shoots fire at Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 Plug-in Aegis X15, but X5S dodged and it hit a wall behind him. Ben (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Fusion Reborn): Crud monkeys.. Noah: Oh poooop. The creature walked away. Ben (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Fusion Reborn): HEY! DON'T CHAIN US UP THEN WALK AWAY! Noah: I know something the creature didn't...:) Ben (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Fusion Reborn): What? Noah: Matrix. Attach to creator. Code 10. The Matrix floated up and latched onto Noah. Noah transformed into Bigfoot and freed himself and three. Noah: X-Loader. Attach to creator. The X-Loader floated up, latched at Ben's hand, and holding up. Ben (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Fusion Reborn): Proton Prevé, Xros Open! When Sparrowmon opens he X5S turned into X4S. Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 Plug-in Aegis X14 (temporarily via Perodua Alza Accident, cured with Soul-Ally, SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Fusion Reborn): ... Ben puts on his trix and transformed. Rath (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Fusion Reborn): Raaaath! Let's kick it up a notch! Ben spotted a door, and breaks it. He and Noah ran away. Noah: There should be a portal around here somewhere! But then, the creature was in front of them. He popped his head crystal up. Noah: Dude, that crystal is his weakness! Neo-Evolved Proton Saga 1.3 SV Plug-in Hybrid (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Fusion Reborn): OK....but it's not like he's just gonna let us destroy it! The creature made a blast. Both hit a wall. Noah: I have an idea. Distract him! Rath (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Fusion Reborn): NO U! (timed out) Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 Plug-in Aegis X14 (temporarily via Perodua Alza Accident, cured with Soul-Ally, SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Fusion Reborn): FINE... Noah transformed to XLR8, and runs around him. The creature whacked him away. Noah got up, runs off, and was like "I'M A WINNER AND YOU ARE A LOSER!". The creature charged at him with the head crystal, but he X7 Superior Mode jumped on its head and attacks with "Final Xros Blade" with a staff. The crystal exploded as the creature died. Neo-Evolved Proton Saga 1.3 SV Plug-in Hybrid (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Fusion Reborn): Fudge yeah! Noah: That was my plan you idea stealer! Ben (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Fusion Reborn): Whatever. Now you must restore my city! Noah: I said Perodua Alza you know that X7 Superior Modes! Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 Plug-in Aegis X17 Superior Mode (temporarily via Perodua Alza Accident, cured with Soul-Ally, SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Fusion Reborn): Kwhatevs. Scene cuts to the two in Ben's destroyed city. Noah fiddled with the Matrix, and with a flash of green light, the city turned normal. Noah: Damn it! Now my Matrix must recharge for 3 hours! Ben (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Fusion Reborn): Good for you! (holds an X-Loader with reloading Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 and Proton Saga 1.3 SV turned into any capture X-Loader into Omnitrix) Ben transformed to Clockwork, opened a portal to now-normal-MLP-world, and throws Noah in. Noah: WHAT? DUDE YOU CAN'T DO- (the portal closes) DAMN IT! Ponies surrounded Noah. Noah: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO THE END Category:Crossover